The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
In general, object tossing games require some space and are generally best suited for outdoor activity rather than in the living room. These types of games are known using various types of missiles, such as balls, bean bags, Frisbees, horse shoes, or bolas. Such tossing games test the skill of each player to aim, throw or roll, and properly land rings, balls, or other objects in relationship to each other or to other objects or surroundings. Examples of such games include lawn bowling, horseshoes, bocce ball, and croquet. Though each of these games provide entertainment, each requires either a large amount of playing space which must usually be outdoors, a playing area of a particular nature, or several game pieces which are often cumbersome or inconvenient to carry.
The problem with these is that they do not involve an elongated horizontal box having multiple targets (holes) and corresponding lids that cover and uncover the target. Also, they cannot be played both indoors and outdoors. Even though the above cited ball tossing games meet some of the needs of the market, a ball toss game that can be played indoors or outdoors, and that requires an elongated horizontal box having multiple targets (holes) and corresponding lids that cover and uncover the target is still desired.